The unnamed story about Roxas and Namine
by Teffigunner919
Summary: the title sort of says it all. It's about Roxas and Namine and they're in... 6th grade. Please read even if it doen't sound good. You might like it! Please Read and Review
1. Why can't you be mine?

The unnamed story about Roxas and Namine

Chapter 1: Why can't you be mine?

She sat staring at him, he was her dream come true. She'd met guys before that were ok but, a mix of them was perfect and she found it. Blond, spiky hair, deep, blue eyes and just the right height. And there was her with her horrible, wavy blond hair and decked out in her all black. She sat staring at him for what seemed like forever. Coming back to reality, she was surprised she had 11 minuted to finish 2/3 of her test. She zoomed threw her test, turned it in, and went back to staring at her dream look at a book and make weird faces at it. She was in heaven. Then the gay bell rang signaling for her to push her way to her locker and try to convince Roxas to come to orchestra even though he had a broken arm. Today wasn't different from any other day, but it was Friday. Today was more boring than usual, They were watching their spring concert. oh joy. But Roxas came, suprisingly enough! He sat right next to her, inches away. She couln't stand it! She just wanted to throw her arms around him and give him a long, passionate kiss. In her dreams! She sat there thinking to herself, "Why can't you be mine?" Then, that stupid bell turned her heaven on Earth to hell, once again. She jumped up, and 'fast walked' down the hallway. She spotted Roxas with his blond, spiky hair. She rushed to catch up with him but, lost sight of her sight of him at a turn. She gave up on trying to find him and focused on trying to find her locker without getting killed. Well, she found her hallway... a sight of her locker! so far away yet so close! As she flowed with the crowd, she kept her eyes locked on her locker.As she struggled to get to her locker, she tripped over almost anybody shorter than her. and weaved her way threw peoples conversations and attempts to get to their lockers. She was still stuck within the crowd when... an opening! She burst from the crowd and FINALLY reached her locker. She turned the lock, 25-3-13... SUCCESS! She pulled out her backpack, stuffed her books into it, zipped it up, slammed the locker door, ran into her homeroom, dropped her backpack at her seat, and ran to Mr. Timpti's room to see Roxas and Tifa.

As Namine walked in, she noticed that Kairi and Tifa were having a very in depth conversation about some movie or video game or whatever those 2 talk about. "Kairi!" Namine said walking over to Tifa and Kairi. Just then, Namine remembered she was going home with Kairi on the bus. the note was in her pocket, she was good. "Did you bring our movie?" Kairi asked. "Which one?" Namine asked in confusion. " Planes, Trains, and Automobiles, What else?" Kairi said with a smile, thinking of the movie already. " WEll, duh i have it." Namine said thinking of the movie she had stashed in her backpack-of-doom ( thing go in but rarely come out :-)) "I also brought my most favoridest movies!" Namine said, smiling retardedly. "I wonder what they could be" Kairi said sarcastically of course. " Why, Pirates of the Carribean and National Treasure, silly" Namine said obviously making fun of the prep her parents wished she was. "Surprise there" Kairi smiling and looking at Tifa. " I wish i could come with you guys but i have to go to swimming. ERG!" Tifa said, disappointed. Namine turned and smiled at Roxas, an evil smile. " I bet you'd just LOVE to come watch movies with us, wouldn't you Roxas?" Namine said, smiling bigger. " You're phsyco." Roxas said, staring at her for a moment then going back to his notebook. Namine laughed and looked at the clock. 2:43, 1 minute left. " Kairi, meet you in front of... here after the final bell." Namine said, walking towards the door. "k. We gonna walk with Roxas and Tifa?" Kairi asked. " Of course? Why else would we meet here?" Namine said smiling. She looked at the clock, 2:44, crap.

She slipped out of Mrs. Timpti's room and ran back to her homeroom. She sat down and put her 5 ton backpack on. "Everybody sit down!" Mrs. David, her homeroom teacher, yelled over all the talking. Seconds after Mrs.David yelled it, the bell rang. Namine hopped up, was out the door and in front of Mrs. Timpti's room in 10 seconds, right before Kairi. But, of course, Roxas and Tifa were at the end of the group."FINALLY!" Namine yelled as they walked out of their homeroom. They walked down the hallway in a messed up line. (left-right: Tifa, Roxas, Namine, Kairi) "Guess what Roxas!" Namine said with an evil smile. "What" Roxas asked. "I'm riding the bus home with Kairi!" Namine giggled. " Oh great!" Roxas said, fake anger (duh).


	2. Miserable

The unnamed story about Roxas and Namine  
Chapter 2: Miserable

The bus ride was nice, she sat with Kairi and talked to Roxas the whole time. So, then they went to Kairi's house and planned the details of her party. It was so evil, Namine is never going to even try to plan a party again. But, the party was a success thank god. But, Namine couldn't get Roxas off her mind. She missed him so much and, the bad/ good part was that there were only 3 days of school left. it was good because ONLY 3 DAYS OF SCHOOL but, it was bad because she only had 3 more days to see Roxas. She's not going to see him next year because he's going to a different school and he'd probably just hang up on her if she called him over the summer. He would DEFINATELY not come over to her house even if their other friends were there. It sucked. But, anyway, her weekend was horrible for her mental state. She was thinking about him 24/7! When she went to Kairi's B-day party she had a blast and her friends kept calling Roxas and were like " Namine loves you!" and he kept hanging up on them. Who could blame him? So, Namine called Roxas and apologized for her friends stupidity and it was also a wonderful chance for Tifa to talk to him about video games. On the plus/ minus side, she had a 4-day weekend. Plus side, doubled regular freedom-minus side, 2 days more away from Roxas. But, she made it threw.  
"I want a fing car, right fing now." They were watching the funniest movie ever ( for them) Planes, Trains, and Automobiles. They replayed the scene at least 10 times where the guy says f about 18 times in 1 scene. Then, when that was over, They decided to watch Pirates of the Carribean, Namine's personal favorite. But, ¼ of the way threw the movie, Namine decided to type her story she started writing, Roxas was looking forward to the second chapter. She usually wrote down her story twice then typed it but, she decided to skip the paper process. And yeah, Tifa and Kairi were watching Pirates of the Carribean and Tifa laughed at every other sentence in the movie. After the movie, they decided to go upstairs and sleep, actually only Tifa slept. Namine continued her story and Kairi ate candy and watched Namine type/the T.V. Kairi was all diassapointed about her show not being on, then she turned the T.V. to the channel her show is usually on and... it's on. Kairi had missed part of the show when she had interupted Namine's typing to play one of her online games. Kairi was engrossed in her show, Tifa was asleep ( not entirely sure), and Namine was still typing. Kairi, just randomly stated " Ya know, I love this chapstick". Then, Namine looked over at Tifa and asked,"Are you alive?"Tifa looked at her, threw a pillow over her face, and said, " no. I'm dead". Namine laughed and continued to type furiously. Kairi looked at Namine and said, "You're like a typeaholic, aren't you.". "yep!" Namine said, smiling. Namine was, yes, still typing her story which kept causing her to get writers block and play pinball and yell at the computer. Suddenly, Namine really wanted a sledge hammer. the computer wouldn't know what hit it!( cue evil laugh from Namine ) "Yeah... can you shut up? I've only seen this episode 3 times and it takes at least 5 watchings to memorize it and YOUR NOT HELPING!" Kairi said, eyes focused on the T.V. On second thought, Namine needed that sledge hammer more for Kairi purposes. Kairi decided to examine her feet and then asked, "Do they make chapstick for feet?". Namine just looked at her with a 'your-supposed-to-be-the-smart-friend-' look. Then Namine looked at Tifa, then poked her in the head with her toe and finger. "move your watermelon sized head, your blocking my view of my 15th favorite commercial." Kairi said. (NOTICE THAT NAMINE'S MIND IS OFF ROXAS!(not for long)). Then Namine said,out of randomness, "I miss Roxas.". "Why am i not surprised."Kairi said, rolling her eyes. Namine smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Are you gonna start talking about him now?" Kairi asked, hoping for a no. " ok, fine. i won't." Namine said, disappointed. "THANK YOU!" Kairi said. Namine sat, thinking then, she got writer's block. Pinball Time:-)

Namine played pinball, it took a while but, she finally got rid of her writer's block. By the time her writer's block was gone, Kairi and Tifa fell asleep. It was only like 3 a.m. so, Namine decided to keep typing, its not that late. But, the bad thing was, she was hungry and all the paid programming things were in T.V. Since Namine suddenly got major writer's block and plus, she was tired, she decided to go to sleep.

Namine woke up the next morning around 9:45-ish, Tifa woke her up, not on purpose. Namine decided to continue to type her story! Tifa had nothing better to do so, she decided to watch Namine type. Kairi was dead and would probably be up until around 11 at the earliest. Then, Tifa decided to interrupt Namine's typing to play pinball.Then, the door bell rang, it was Tifa's mom. So, Kairi's dog went crazy and Kairi decided to wake up. After Tifa left, Namine decided that she might have to go home too so, she called home and she's going home.


	3. He hates me

The unnamed story about Roxas and Namine

Chapter 3: He hates me

Namine's dad picked her up and she went home to type the 3rd chapter of her story. She put her first 2 chapters onto fan successfully. Namine checked her email where one of her friends had sent her an email, it was an IM conversation between her and Kairi. Kairi said some mean things and something that was soooo untrue. She had said that Roxas liked Namine. what a lie. Namine knew that he didn't like her and that he probably didn't even consider her his friend. Namine pretty much decided that Roxas hated her. That's what she believed to be true, her friends tried to convince her that he cares about Namine but, she knew that, from what she knew, he could care less about Namine. She wanted to know how he felt about her. If he didn't like her then she would stop obsessing but, if he did, she'd be in heaven.

Anyway, Namine continued to type her story and chatted with her cousin on AIM. Namine learned the hard way that it's difficult to type a story and instant message somebody at the same time. But, she kept thinking about Roxas (surprise there). She wanted to know if he hated her. She still had 1 more day of her weekend left, when she gets back to school she decided shes going to ask Roxas if he hates her. She's asked him that before but, she didn't entirely believe his answer. Why couln't she read minds? It would make this issue a whole lot easier on poor Namine. Namine was looking forward to Monday because they had a pizza party in orchestra! She was taking 3 cameras to school on Monday, hopefully they will last her threw the rest of the school year. And when were they going to get their yearbooks? c'mon it doen't take from march till may to make yearbooks! She needed her yearbook so she could force her friends to sign it and of course, force Roxas to sign it!

**back at school**

LUNCH! Namine walked to the lunch table and sat down next Kairi who stole Namine's seat for the gajillionth day in a row. of course, Roxas sits next to Namine. He looked at his corndog and then looked at Kairi, Namine, and Tifa. He smiled an evil smile signaling he was going to do something nasty. " Roxas. don't do that. i want to eat my food today and i'm FRIGGIN SICK of you doing that so, just quit." Namine said, before anyone had a chance to say anything. "Aww. man!" Roxas said, looking disappointed. "THANK YOU!" KAiri said, clapping for Namine. Namine smiled and then started eating. As the teacher came around to say first call for recess, Roxas said to Namine, "I don't care what you say, I'll do what i want." He started doing disgusting things to his corndog. Naminemad, che couln't take it anymore. Namine picked up her grapes, stuffed them down Roxas's shirt, picked up her tray and walked off. Tifa sat there with her mouth hanging open, Roxas scuirmed around trying to get the grapes out of his orange shirt.

After Roxas got the grapes out of his shirt, he came out to recess and found Namine. "What the freak is your problem?" Roxas asked. Namine looked at him for a second and then walked off. Roxas stood there watching her walking off. Namine climbed to the highest part of the recess equipment and sat up there, staring at the sky. Tifa climbed up adn sat down next to Namine. "That was awesome, at lunch!" Tifa said, looking at Namine who kept her gaze on the sky. "Tifa" Namine said. "Yeah?", "You know i like Roxas, right?" Namine asked. "Yeah." Tifa said, looking down to the ground, at the people. "How mad is Roxas at me?" Namine asked changing her gaze from the sky to Roxas who was jumping up and down on the bridge, causing people to fly up and down. "He's not mad, he's just being his retarded self." Tifa said smiling. " Good, I'm gonna go see how much bugging it takes to make him crack." Namine said smiling and looking at Tifa. " Go for it." Tifa said.

Namine jumped off her sitting spot and ran over to Roxas to bug the crap out of him. Unfortunately for Namine, The whistle sounded. Time to go to History class. The good part about that was, they were just goofing off in history class so, she had plenty fo time to stare at Roxas.

Author note: I know this a short chapter but, I'll make the next one much, much longer. Promise!


	4. Is this how it ends?

The unnamed story about Roxas and Namine

Chapter 4: Is this how it ends?

last day of school, wow. She didn't think it would come this fast, kind of disappointing. Her last day she might ever have any communication with Roxas, it tore her up inside. It was the last day of school so, people could watch movies or, go to Mrs. David's room to sign t-shirts, yearbooks, ect. Roxas, Tifa, Namine, and other friends went into the small group room to 'kill' an interactive buddy. It was so funny. The best part was, the buddy never died! So, Roxas was on the computer, killing George Bush. Namine was obviously right there next to him. He sat, mezmerized by the explosions while she was thinking about if she would ever see him again. It was sad, and he didn't even care. He knew she liked him and he didn't care one bit about her. (from her point of view) She didn't really want school to end, surprisingly enough. She was happy to FINALLY get out of that school but, she didn't want Roxas to go. He was her dream come true, the only reason she looked forward to coming to school and now she'll never see him again. She knew that she had TONS of tears coming her way, she needed to have a good cry but, not at school.

"sign my year book!" NAmine said, shoving her open yearbook and a pen at Roxas." Okay, okay." he said, scribbling his name onto her autograph page. He didn't know it but, that little scribble meant the world to her. She then shoved her yearbook at Tifa. Tifa just looked at it and her. " sign it." Namine said, looking at Tifa with a your-smart-right? look. "Why should I?" Tifa asked, being lazy. "So I can remember you all summer and i won't have to call you." Namine said, taking the yearbook from Tifa and stuffing in her face." fine." Tifa said, scribbling her name and a note in her tiny, neat handwriting. Tifa shoved the yearbook back at Namine who was sitting next to, of course, Roxas, watching him blow up a telletubby. Even though she should have been out in the hallway getting signatures in her yearbook from other kids, she was in the unlit small group room watching 2 idiots kill George Bush and a telletubby.Kairi had stolen the other computer from some other person so, she threw as many explosives as she could at her worst enemy, president bush, who else!

She was having a wonderful day but, it was 2:10. only 25 minutes left with her dream come true, she could have cried. She stayed next to Roxas on his killing spree until Dance came in the small group room getting autographs and hugs, from the girls only. Namine still had to get signatures from Joy, Alex, Yuffie, and Hunter. She had to hurry, not alot of time left. Namine stood out of her seat and ran ot the door to Joy, Yuffie and Alex who were standing in Mrs. Timpti's room. She slammed her yearbook down on the table, looked at the 3 and said "sign!" Namine handed her pen to Alex who NEVER had pens with her and, if she did have a pen with her, she lost in 5 minutes at the most. They signed on her autographs page that, now, was FULL of autographs. she had to turn to the inside of the front cover for everyone else's signatures.

She had reached her goal of all her friends signing her yearbook. It took a while but, she did it!

and now, 2:35, she was signing Roxas's yearbook. She signed with a huge heart on her i. just for him! when she finished signing Roxas grabbed his yearbook and ran back to his classroom. She walked back into her classroom, this was the last time she would ever step into this classroom, hopefully. Namine grabbed her disposable camera off her desk and started snapping pictures of all her unexpecting friends. Before she knew it, it was 2:40 and Mrs.David was making some speech about blah-this, blah-that, and other boring crap. Namine obviously was sitting there trying to hold her tears back from thinking about Roxas. She had given ALL her friends hugs and knew she wouldn't be able to give Roxas a hug. Then, the final moment came, the bell rang. It was all over.

She ran out of her classroom and met up with Kairi for one last time. They waited, as Tifa passed, Kairi followed but, Namine stayed behind waiting for Roxas. Always late. "You are late for the last day of school!" Namine yelled at Roxas from the doorway. "Hey! I was doing something leave me alone!" Roxas yelled at her as he passed her in the doorway. She walked with him as he got signatures from teachers and then, the final moment of her dream came. There was his bus, sitting there, like it was laughing at her. He waled towards it... "bye." he said, not even looking at her as she walked away. As she walked down to her bus, she couldn't believe it. was this it? She boarded her bus and sat next to Tifa, as usual. "End of the year!" Namine said, trying to be happy. "Yep!" Tifa said, oviously not knowing The source of Namine's sadness. Namine dug threw her backpack and pulled out her MP3 player. Some music should calm her... WRONG! The music only made her think of him more, soon she was holding back the tears as best she could. Her eyes tearded up so badly that she had to wipe the tears away multiple times.

Nobody could really tell but, she was really hurt inside. She wanted to say good-bye to him. he wanted to see him just one more time so she could tell him how much he meant to her and how much she cared about him. He was oblivious to the strong emotions she had for him. She torn inside and will never forget him. He might forget her but, she will always remember him, no matter what. She missed him, she suffered threw missing him EVERY weekend, when he broke his arm and now this. When he broke his arm, she almost started crying twice that day. That says alot but, now he was gone and she would never see him again. but, he obviously didn't care.

She just couldn't believe it, is this how it ends? she didn't want it to end but, it was too late. She said good-bye to him, and it was for forever... or was it?


End file.
